


Cannibal Kunoichi Deep-Fried

by EvilFuzzy9



Series: Cannibal Kunoichi [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cannibalism, Cooked Alive, Dolcett - Freeform, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Guro, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Snuff, Spoiled Little Psycho, Terrible People Being Terrible, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a reward to her son for playing such a critical role in the Konoha Crush plot, Karura of the Sand arranges for a very special feast. </p><p>[cann, snuff, dolcett, incest, noncon, slave, abuse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibal Kunoichi Deep-Fried

Her son was such a precious boy, so sweet and sensitive. Most people couldn't see it, and saw only the Shukaku when they looked at him, but Karura knew better. Gaara was a good child no matter what anyone said, a handsome little charmer and a natural genius. He was the apple of her eye, and she could refuse him nothing.

Karura loved her son, and her son loved her.

Gaara loved his mother, and his mother loved him.

That was why she wanted to reward him for his good work, to lavish him with prizes and praises for playing such an integral part in the downfall of Konohagakure. Her husband, the Kazekage, was disapproving of this mindset and felt she was far too indulgent of the boy, but Karura knew what was best for her son.

She knew there was nothing wrong with rewarding a young man for a job well done, and the integral part Gaara had played in the Konoha Crush plot was a job very, _very_ well done. If not for him the invasion might have failed, and Suna and Oto both would have doubtless suffered heavy losses.

He was a hero. He'd saved countless lives by obliterating Konoha's infrastructure with the power of the One-Tail, plowing through their defenses with the immense strength of a jinchuuriki. Konoha had been destroyed, and Suna would indubitably attract many of the Leaf's former contractors. This victory bought them great spoils, and would bring them much business as well.

The Hidden Sand Village was sure to prosper now, and it was all thanks to her dear baby boy.

Gaara deserved a magnificent reward for this, and Karura knew precisely what to give him. He'd expressed interest in it before, asking if he could take village girls for this purpose. And even though his father forbade him, Karura imagined that Gaara had probably done so anyways when Rasa wasn't looking.

He was a curious, inquisitive boy. Always eager to try new things, always experimenting and exploring with his sweet little girlfriends. And if the girls begged for help and squealed that they were being held against their will and _please, no, he is going to kill me_... well, Karura believed it was perfectly healthy for kids to explore their sexuality and learn how to express themselves.

She was a very loving woman, and she loved her youngest son most of all – in some ways even more than she loved her husband, or herself. Therefore, if Gaara had an interest in that kind of thing, she would gladly make provisions for him to experience it and explore it however he so wished.

She would do almost **anything** for her son.

* * *

"Do you like your whore, dear?" Karura asked as she strolled into Gaara's room, slyly smiling in anticipation of unveiling the treat she had planned. "It looks like you've been getting good use out of her."

Gaara looked up from the bare ass of the slim redhead, Tayuya, whose face was going blue as he lazily held her head down on a pulsing erection.

Naked and branded on her buttocks with the kanji for love, the Sound kunoichi was covered in scars and bruises from her time as the young man's plaything. It had only been a couple of weeks, but already the woman looked like she had been to hell and back.

"She's tougher than the other ones," Gaara said dully. "I have to beat her much harder to make her scream like they would."

He glanced at a series of stuffed bodies hanging from the far wall, naked girls and women of various ages frozen through skilled taxidermy into various poses and expressions of agony. Eyes gleamed with a cool light, and his lips curled into a smile.

An almost imperceptible shudder ran through his body, and he came into Tayuya's mouth.

Callously, he then pushed the redhead off of himself. With wide eyes and a generous quantity of his semen overflowing from her lips, Tayuya collapsed weakly onto the floor. The color slowly returned to her face, and she coughed a few times as she spat up Gaara's sperm, before desperately gulping down sharp gasps of air.

Small, perky breasts quivered at the suddenness of her form slapping to a halt before Gaara's feet, and she curled into the fetal position with a soft, miserable whine. She was shivering and sweating, a perspiration wholly unrelated to the natural aridity of Sunagakure no Sato slicking her skin.

Karura smiled indulgently.

"You shouldn't play so rough with your toys, sweetie. It's getting hard to find replacements, you know," she said in a softly chiding tone.

"I have a sister, don't I?" said Gaara dispassionately. "I can always use her if we run out."

Offhandedly he gestured at the cowering, traumatized Tayuya curled up on the floor between himself and his mother. Karura saw grains of sand gather around the girl's throat, coalescing into a tight band that constricted her neck and caused her to struggle anew.

Tayuya uncurled and thrashed, looking up at Karura with silently imploring eyes. Her pussy was visibly raw and gaping from repeated violations.

Gaara watched Tayuya's body move as she struggled futilely against the grip of his sand, modest tits bouncing while a pert ass flexed. His semiflaccid cock began to rise once more, and tendrils of sand wrapped around Tayuya's waist.

"Right. Temari _is_ your sister," Karura said, giggling at her son's incorrigibility. "So it wouldn't do for you to treat her the same way you treat your toys."

"Who says I'd treat her the same?" Gaara's eyes glinted.

"You shouldn't treat her any _worse_ , either," Karura said, guessing what he was going to say. She laughed. "Now quit strangling that girl, will you? There's something special I want you to see, Gaara."

He stared at her impassively, and Tayuya continued to gag and struggle for air. The girl's movements were growing weaker by the moment, and her expression was simply agonizing. Her chest heaved desperately, eyes bugging out, fingers frantically tearing at the tight collar of sand.

Karura sighed, smiling in pleasant exasperation.

"Come now, dear," she said, reaching out and gently grabbing her son's wrist. "She was a gift from Orochimaru. Do value her life a little more highly than this, okay? Besides... why strangle her when I've gotten you three lovely girls to snuff in a much more _interesting_ way?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes, but his sand let go of Tayuya. Once more she fell to the floor, naked and powerless, miserably sobbing.

"Interesting... _how?_ " he asked, a touch of curiosity in his tone. "Will it hurt?"

"For them? Oh, immensely," Karura said cheerfully.

Gaara smiled the tiniest bit.

"Show me."

* * *

Young Hanabi Hyuuga whimpered fearfully inside an iron cage, the thick bars of which were inscribed with powerful chakra suppression seals. Her byakugan could not activate, and she could not tap even a tiny bit into the energies that swirled within her gut. She was powerless, defenseless, less a prisoner of war and more its spoils.

Despite knowing for a fact that she was somewhere in the desert village of Sunagakure, she could not help but shiver as a chill pervaded her body, the icy grip of fear and uncertainty. Her cheeks were dark and ruddy with the tracks of past tears, but her eyes by now were quite dry. Weeping and sobbing no longer held any meaning.

It was dark in the cage, or in the room which held this cage, and her confines were uncomfortably cramped. It would have been a tight fit for one fully grown woman, and with two such individuals sharing the cage with her it was terribly claustrophobic.

Bare hips rubbed inadvertently against the smooth thighs of one of her cellmates, and she felt a fire in her cheeks and a tingle in her skin. Her heart ached, and her guts twisted.

She was naked.

All three of them were.

Despite her youth and inexperience, Hanabi was not so innocent as to be blindly ignorant of the implications here. She knew well enough that nothing good could come of these circumstances, caged nude with two young women in a dark room in the heart of their enemy's home. Nothing but misery and disgrace was going to come to her in this place.

Her family... well, if they still lived, it was unlikely they did so in freedom or on their own terms. With their home destroyed and their enemies having utterly overrun them, her relatives would be best off dead. At least then they would need fear no further shame or abuse, no captivity or enslavement or torture.

Really, she too would be better off dead than in a situation like this, and such a sentiment coming from one still young and fresh spoke volumes about the hopelessness of her circumstances. Hanabi was neither stupid or naive. She did not believe that she and these other two were being held captive for the purposes of interrogation or hostage exchange.

Even if she was the daughter of Konoha's most elite clan, she was also still only a genin, and a young one at that. One of the others wasn't even a ninja at all, just a civilian girl named Tamaki who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, coming to Konoha to watch the chuunin exams.

And the third one... well, Naruko Uzumaki was a pariah, unloved and unwanted. She may have been a reasonably strong ninja, _maybe_ , but she was also stupid and brash and the absolute LAST person in whom any sensible soul would confide any kind of important or dangerous secret.

Frankly, the one and only thing the three of them had in common was that they were cute or attractive young women. Naruko was a spirited and voluptuous bombshell, Tamaki had a cute face and very nice body, and Hanabi herself had been complimented more than once on her good looks.

And they were being held naked together in an iron cage in a dark room in the heart of Suna territory, powerless in the hands of their enemies. No matter how you looked at it, this absolutely did not bode well.

Hanabi shuddered infinitesimally, anxious in the gloom. She felt the unfamiliar civilian shuffle next to her, something that might have been a soft and pliable rump sliding up against her waist. Tamaki, with light brown hair and rosy cheeks, looked to be around the same age as the roughly twenty year old Naruko. Despite that, however, her breasts were a few cups smaller.

Mind, this still meant that her bosom was significantly more generous than Hanabi's.

A door opened with a creaking noise that tore the lass from her miserable ruminations, and a shaft of light spilled into the room. Hanabi winced, shielding her eyes at the sudden and harsh illumination. Her byakugan was very sensitive.

Squinting, she looked at the doorway and tried to make out the figures standing there.

One was an older woman, middle aged or a little younger perhaps, with sandy blonde hair and a sweetly smiling face. Hanabi could not help noticing that she had a very mature body, a gorgeous motherly figure that could be made out even through modestly conservative garb.

Another was a younger woman, around Naruko and Tamaki's age, or maybe a couple years older, with red hair and a slender body. She was nude and visibly anxious, her skin marred and discolored with the marks of many past injuries. Not battle scars, though, not anything like that.

The redheaded girl looked shaken and wretched. She skulked in after the older woman, nervously glancing anxiously one way and another. Her eyes were haunted, her face unhealthily pale, and her body showed signs of much ill use and abuse. Bruises, scars, cuts and scrapes littered her form, though she still had a certain unmistakable loveliness and sexuality.

She met Hanabi's eyes with a fearful expression, and a certain miserable understanding passed between them.

Naruko made an audible gasp beside Hanabi as the third figure came into view. It was a young man with darkly ringed eyes and the kanji for love tattooed onto his brow, a coldly menacing look in his turquoise pools. He turned his head at the sound of Naruko's inhalation, and a cold smile quirked his lips when his gaze alighted on the blonde.

"...Oho. You have my interest, mother," he said in a low, guttural rasp.

"G-Gaara...?" said Naruko weakly, flushing and trying to cover herself. It did little, as all she had to conceal her body with were her own two arms. The cage was too cramped for her to move behind Hanabi or Tamaki. "What are you doing here?!"

"This is my home," he said blandly, and Hanabi was struck by a bolt of realization.

"Gaara... He was at the chuunin exams," she breathed. "He's the one who..."

"Sasuke fought him," said Tamaki, sounding like she had some manner of familiarity with the late Uchiha boy. "And he killed Sasuke."

She gulped, looking horribly fearful.

Hanabi glanced anxiously around the room, remembering the frenzied screams which had torn from the boy when Sasuke wounded him with that jutsu, and then the maniacal laughter which had followed as he enveloped himself in sand and transformed into that... that...

She whimpered, spying bulky metal contraptions like deep fryers large enough to cook entire horses. They were filled with a dark fluid almost like oil, and wire baskets big enough to comfortably hold grown adults were resting on the floor before the machines, linked to some kind of pulley system. She saw cranks to raise the baskets, levers to shift gears and let the baskets lower into the... the oil, yes, it _was_ oil.

Cooking oil, the sort you used when frying foods. Pieces fell into place in Hanabi's mind, and she realized that those big contraptions weren't just _like_ deep fryers, that was **exactly** what they were. Nervously, she swallowed. All of a sudden the mental comparisons about the size of the contraptions no longer seemed so innocent.

While it wasn't commonplace, and officially frowned upon in polite society... cannibalism was far from unheard of in the elemental nations. More than once she had overheard family members fondly reminiscing on past meals, mostly made from enemy ninja or civilian captives. At the time, that talk had all sounded very funny to her, just something the adults would joke about in private.

Now, though, it seemed terrifyingly real.

Tamaki followed Hanabi's gaze, as did Naruko. Gaara smiled, seeing the fear grow in their eyes, and he too looked over at the large, menacing fryers. And putting two and two together, he looked back at his mother with a rare, gleeful expression.

"We're going to cook them?" he said, sounding like a child who had just opened an early birthday present.

"Indeed we are," Karura said, nodding in affirmation. "I've made all the preparations already, now we just need to get the oil boiling."

Saying this, she walked over and turned a series of dials on the machines. Brief single clicks were followed by low, rising hums as heating elements activated. Karura stepped back, looking with a smile at the three captives.

Naruko dropped to her knees, staring incredulously. Tamaki bit her lip, eyes wide and dewy. Hanabi let out a piteous whine and gripped the bars of the cage.

"Tayuya," Gaara said, looking at the miserable, bruised redhead. He began to unfasten his trousers. "Close the door behind us. Make sure it's locked. If you don't..."

He trailed off and looked at the fryers, a faint ghost of a smirk crossing his face. Tayuya shuddered and nodded fervently before turning to do as he commanded. Gaara dispassionately slapped her ass as she did so, and she yelped pathetically in response.

"Th-Thank you, master," she said, the words sounding choked. "Thank you for hitting me. I... I deserved that."

"So you do," he said in reply, not even deigning to look at her.

Tayuya then went through with his orders and closed the door, locking it tightly. She hesitated to turn back around, and seemed immensely reluctant to return to Gaara's side. But when he shifted as though to turn and face her, she hurriedly scrambled up to him.

Karura watched cheerfully, seeming to see nothing wrong with this.

Hanabi felt another surge of pity for Tayuya, even while she silently prayed for some miraculous escape from their approaching fate. Tamaki was panicking, not saying a word as she had the beginnings of a nervous breakdown, holding herself tightly while tears flowed free. Naruko was despondent as melancholy gripped her, the black mire of despair dragging her below the surface.

Gaara's trousers dropped to the floor, exposing a sizable manhood. The captive girls gaped at the size of it, horrified as much as awed, and Tayuya gulped, clearly dreading the sight of the other redhead's cock. Karura stepped forward and knelt down before her son, looking fondly up at him.

(Tayuya barely choked back a sigh of relief.)

"You've become such a big boy," Karura whispered, raising a hand to grasp her son's phallus. Her smile was warm and a touch sultry, a sensual gleam in her eyes as the fryers began to sparsely bubble in the background. "You have such a gorgeous dick... it reminds me of your father's—"

Gaara slapped his mother, piercing her with a glare as cold as death.

Karura's head snapped to the side, and a bright red mark began to form on her cheek.

"Don't you _ever_ compare me to him," Gaara said quietly, dangerously.

His prick throbbed in Karura's hand, and he placed a hand atop her head, grabbing her by the hair. Sharply he pulled her face upward to look at him, thrusting his pelvis and shoving his erection against the woman's ruddy, stinging cheek. His other hand was raised up, a mass of sand levitating ominously from his gourd.

Karura smiled.

"I'm sorry, dear," she said warmly, incongruously sounding unfazed by this sudden cruel treatment. "I should have known better. I was just so happy to see how much you've grown..."

Gaara scoffed and let go of her. Her head dropped down, hair falling in a mess around her face, and her cheek nuzzled his hardness. For a moment he stared silently at his mother, before looking up and observing the girls in the cage.

They stared incredulously, stunned by his actions. He cocked his head as though bemused by the way they were looking at him.

"Stop that, unless you want me to crush your limbs before we fry you," he said darkly.

Hanabi, Naruko, and Tamaki quailed under his glare.

Tayuya was just glad for a reprieve from her master's attentions.

* * *

Naked as the day she was born and sporting several splotchy marks from her son's mercurial temper, Karura opened the cage door and grabbed Tamaki by the scruff of her neck. With all the strength of a former kunoichi, she lifted the cat clan member and closed the door behind her, before carrying the squirming brunette over to one of the baskets.

She dropped her in, a metallic clatter sounding out when the basket struck the floor, jostled by the introduction of the girl's weight. Tamaki started and scrambled as though intending to leap out and make a break for it.

Karura froze her with a blast of killing intent.

"Do stay where I place you, child," she said icily, all warmth and kindness evaporating from her tone. "You are going to die no matter what happens. Frying, at least, will be much faster than what I'd do to you if you spoiled my son's present."

Tayuya walked forward and emotionlessly grabbed Tamaki by the throat, as though punctuating Karura's statement. The redhead's gaze was distant as she then spoke, and she clearly grimaced despite herself.

"Please, don't fight it," she said weakly, wearily. "Resisting will only make it hurt more."

Tamaki stared up at Tayuya, seeming less defiant than terrified. The latter squeezed a little, causing the former to gag.

"Don't kill her," Gaara boredly admonished his slave. "Not like that, at least. If you must, make it more violent. I want to shove your face in her guts and rape you in a pool of her blood."

He licked his lips, dick twitching. Tayuya shuddered and retched and let go of Tamaki's throat.

The brunette was motionless, now. Not unconscious... but it seemed Gaara's remark had somewhat stunned her into immobility. She stared bleakly at her captors, her soon-to-be executioners, and felt the true weight of hopelessness bear down on her.

Tamaki's eyes were dry as Karura bent over to turn the crank, knowingly wagging her rump in her son's direction. Tamaki shuddered and heaved and wanted to cry as the basket rose in the air and moved into position above the hissing oil, but she could find no more tears to spill.

It lowered slowly down to the surface of the oil. She could feel the heat radiating from the fryer wash over her back, and beads of sweat formed on her skin. _Drip, drip,_ a few pearls of perspiration fell into the oil, which popped and spat and bubbled in response. Droplets of the oil flew up in the air, a few passing through the basket's mesh to land on Tamaki's bare skin.

"Shit! Owww, that burns! Hot, hot!" she cried out, eyes going wide.

She shuddered about in the basket, blindly reacting to the pain. Then it reached the surface of the oil and began to sink in. For a moment, Tamaki floated on the river Styx, adrift in a lake of fire.

Her mind whited out.

"Ahhh... AUUUGGGHH!" she shrieked as the oil roared and frothed and rose up betwixt the crevice of her buttocks, seeping agonizingly into a loosened anus, scorching her thighs and ankles and arms and back. "AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!"

Continuously, repeatedly, she screamed bloody murder. Her eyes bugged out and her body thrashed as it sank into the boiling oil, splashing it about and forcing Karura to take several steps back. She wailed and howled and bellowed her throat raw, flailing and struggling and weeping anew at the pain, pain, PAIN.

Naruko and Hanabi watched, aghast, as the frothing bubbles enveloped Tamaki's arms and legs. They stared as though at a train wreck as her breasts were slowly engulfed, modestly perky mounds gradually immersed in the scalding foam. Powerless, entranced, and morbidly fascinated they beheld Tamaki's final moments as her head sank last of all below the surface.

The oil continued to churn for several agonizing moments after the last of the brunette vanished from sight. Bubbles rose cacophonously to the surface, hissing like a den of snakes, and waves were stirred on the surface of the oil, perhaps by Tamaki's death throes.

Silently, the two remaining in the cage prayed it was over quickly for the poor girl as the bubbles continued to hiss and pop. Hanabi closed her eyes with a whimper, and Naruko stared inconsolable at the floor of their confines. Both shivered despite the heat.

Tayuya averted her gaze from the fryers, biting her lip and looking down. Karura watched the oil with something somewhere between pride and contentment, clasping her hands beneath her bosom.

Gaara stared dispassionately, his cock standing vividly erect with beads of milky precum dripping from its slit. He turned his gaze to Naruko and Hanabi after a moment and afforded them a smile which showed rather too many teeth. The young man grabbed his hardness and squeezed, raking his eyes hungrily up and down the pair's bodies.

"Isn't it exciting?" he asked breathlessly, something wild in his eyes as he began to slowly, almost teasingly work a hand up and down his pulsing shaft. "You've seen how you're going to die. You saw her thrash and heard her screams. I bet you're already imagining how much it will hurt, how _excruciating_ the pain will be as you're dipped into the oil and fried alive... I can't **wait** to watch."

He licked his lips and Naruko retched, feeling violated under his gaze. Hanabi covered herself with her hands, struggling not to show any signs of weakness.

Karura laughed sweetly.

"You're such a charmer, Gaara," she said, waving a hand. "I'm sure those girls must be flattered by your attention~"

Hanabi shot the woman an incredulous, revolted look. Tayuya grimaced.

Naruko glared weakly but defiantly at the pair of Sand elites.

"You _monsters_ ," she growled.

Gaara's expression darkened.

"We're the same, you and I," he said, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. "Don't try to act **superior**. I am going to kill you and there is nothing you can do about it."

"We could have been the same," Naruko stubbornly replied. "But I'd rather die than turn out like _you_."

"Then you're in luck, you stupid bitch," Gaara snarled, a wave of sand surging from his gourd at an angry gesture and wrenching the door away from the cage. Silicate tendrils wrapped around Naruko's voluptuous body, tentacles of sand binding her waist and arms and legs.

At a flick of the wrist, Naruko was bodily lifted out of the cage and dragged over to Gaara. She struggled against the restraints, but they were as hard and unyielding as iron, and all her thrashing managed was to make her tits bounce this way and that, great fleshy hills pendulously swaying from her torso.

Hanabi was dragged out by the leg, and she clawed at the floor of the cage to try and resist, eyes wild and frantic. She grabbed onto one of the bars and grit her teeth, a round and shapely posterior bucking and flexing with her travails. The sand pulled harder, and Hanabi's arm was wrenched from its socket.

A wail tore from her lips, and she let go with tears streaming from her eyes. Her face was going pale from shock, and her gaze was distant as fear gripped her soul like a steel vise.

Naruko was suspended before Gaara, held upside down in the air. Her breasts flopped down and sandwiched her chin in their creamy expanse, so large and soft that they could even reach this far with her body upside down.

Gaara looked at Naruko's pussy, which was moist and potently odiferous. This was not from arousal.

A tendril of sand slipped between the blonde's buttocks and she hissed as its tip prodded her anus. The material was coarse and gritty and rubbing her skin raw where it held her, working rhythmically back and forth to abrade and scour her flesh. She tried to look up into Gaara's eyes, but he pivoted his hips and jabbed the tip of his cock into one of her eyes.

She yelped and jerked her head away, squeezing the eye shut. Her body recoiled even restrained by the tentacles of sand, and she sealed her lips shut tight, fully anticipating that Gaara would try to make her fellate him.

He did not.

Rather, she heard his palm noisily chafe itself on his phallus, faster and faster, before feeling something warm and soft flick her clitoris.

"Ahhh...!" she gasped, eyes opening wide. "Th-That...!"

Something hot and sticky flew into her eyes, stinging them and blinding her. She squealed and thrashed yet again, hearing Gaara's masturbation slow to a halt and feeling the grip of his sand momentarily tighten.

Hanabi watched as Naruko was lifted up and away from Gaara, semen covering the blonde's eyes, the sand carrying her over to one of the baskets before dropping her unceremoniously. She heard Naruko whimper and saw her try to get up, only for a loud SNAP! to resound through the room.

Naruko shrieked, and the tendrils of sand finally receded, leaving her lying in the basket with her arms and legs bent at unnatural angles.

"Naruko, no..." Hanabi whispered, watching as Tayuya reluctantly stepped forward under Gaara's heated gaze and gulped, before bending over and beginning to turn the crank. "Please, don't leave me... I don't want to be alone with these, these...!"

Hanabi was rambling, babbling numbly as terror seized her, the finality of their predicament truly driving itself home into her mind. She barely noticed it as she too was lifted up, this time by a pair of hands, and carried over to the third basket.

The oil in middle fryer rose and fell, parting as a grasp of sand turned the crank in reverse to raise Tamaki's basket from the brunette's fiery demise. It was just time enough for Naruko to see the final fate of their fellow victim, skin deeply browned and dripping grease, crisp and hot and billowing steam.

Dead, lifeless, nothing but a big tasty hunk of meat. Perversely, they were able to smell the appetizing aroma of Tamaki's flesh.

She smelled like fried pork.

Karura turned the crank to raise Hanabi's basket as Tayuya flipped the lever turned the crank to lower Naruko's. Gaara watched the blonde sink into the oil as Tamaki had, a steaming and scorching froth suggestively rising over the ample, luscious curves of the blonde bombshell's hourglass figure, enveloping the shrieking, sobbing, shuddering Uzumaki in a matter of moments.

As Hanabi's basket moved above the third fryer, she rolled over to look down at what was happening to the others, wincing as the movement upset her dislocated arm. Hopelessly, miserably, she could just barely make out the silhouette of Naruko's form in the furthest fryer, scarcely able to glimpse the rise and dip of generous hills and valleys through the froth and steam.

She turned her head and looked over at Tamaki, watching as Tayuya stabbed a large fork like a two-pronged spear into the browned brunette's abdomen, easily piercing the crisp skin and leveraging her body out of the basket and onto a rug-sized platter.

After watching Gaara lazily stick a thermometer up Tamaki's flash fried anus before grabbing a knife and taking it to her plump and juicy buttocks, Hanabi shuddered and averted her gaze. She saw that the surface of the oil was only inches away from her face, now. With the screams of her fellow victims still ringing in her ears, it was strange to realize that this sight brought her not dread, but peace.

It would all soon be over.

Closing her eyes and gripping the sides of the basket, Hanabi buried her face in the bottom and deeply inhaled when she felt the initial fiery burn of the oil, willfully breathing the fluid in. It scorched her mouth and throat and burned its way down to her lungs. Her mind exploded with the incomprehensible flash of agony... the sea of pain into which her body sank... senses going quickly... numb as her... insides grew... _soooo_...

...

Hanabi's body disappeared quickly beneath the surface of the oil, bubbles rising up over a pert little ass being the last glimpse anyone would ever get of her flesh whole and unmarred.

Karura smiled and stepped back from the crank, watching the oil sizzle and crackle as it got to work on cooking that cute wee chit's sweet, tender meats. She looked over at her son and his toy, and the one girl cooked so far.

"Well, dear? How is it?" she asked, seeing Gaara shove Tayuya's face into Tamaki's scorching hot cunt and harshly telling her to either take a bite or share the bitch's fate, while rubbing his cock between the redhead's thighs and indelicately taking a bite out of a nicely fried, severed foot.

"Good," Gaara said, smacking Tayuya's ass and lining himself up with her cunt when she finally pulled her ruddy, burned face away from Tamaki's scalding groin with a mouthful of genital meat, cheeks glossy and slick with horribly stinging tears. "This is as fun as I always imagined."

He looked sideways at his mother, his expression unreadable. Turquoise eyes glinted, skimming up and down Karura's nude form, the woman a little bustier even than Naruko, and fairly meatier around the waist and hips as a grown mother of three.

His tongue flicked out and laved itself over his lips.

"I'm glad to hear that," Karura said, feeling pleased and looking over the other fryers. She kept an eye on them to watch for when Naruko and Hanabi would be done. "Maybe we'll be able to do this again sometime, hmm? Perhaps when you're promoted to the next rank."

Gaara pursed his lips, looking at his mother's sex. It was well-used but still hot as ever, and juicy as anything too.

"That sounds like a long time to wait," he said lowly. He bucked his hips, thrusting into Tayuya's pussy and making her moan wretchedly. "Can't we do it again sooner than that?"

"The other two haven't even finished cooking," Karura said, her smile lessening, seeming a touch apologetic as she softly rebuked him to, "Please have at least a little patience, sweetie."

Gaara scowled and looked into Karura's eyes. Sand snaked out from his gourd, and he thrust harder and more violently into Tayuya.

"I don't want to wait," he said dangerously. "I shouldn't _have_ to wait."

Karura's expression hardened. Even as Gaara's sand began to turn the crank to raise Naruko's voluptuous, thoroughly cooked carcass, she took a step forward and met his glare with a disapproving glance.

"Gaara..." she said warningly. "Please don't take that tone with me. I love you dearly, and I may indulge you in other matters, but you really must learn to have patience."

"Why now?" Gaara asked, eyes shuttered as more sand flowed out from his gourd, going over to the crank for Hanabi's fryer. "You don't complain when I slap you or rape you or beat you. You have never raised your voice at me. I... I don't like it when you do."

Karura's gaze softened, and she shook her head, smiling weakly.

"Ahh, you're right... I'm sorry dear. I guess I was being a little harsh..." She clapped her hands and beamed. "Here, as an apology, I'll let you cook one more! You were already going to snuff that tired old toy of yours earlier, weren't you?"

Gaara cocked his head and looked down at Tayuya as Naruko's basket began to lower and Hanabi's began to rise. He watched the redhead pathetically tear another bite from Tamaki's steaming cunt, miserably weeping while he fucked her.

Then he looked at his mother, whose expression was bright, and whose body looked so nice even with the bruises of his most recent tantrums littering her skin...

He smiled, and the sand trickling from his gourd became a cascade.

"You're right, Mother, I _was_ going to finish this bitch off... but I think I've changed my mind."

Karura did not have even a moment to react before it happened.

Gaara watched his mother's smile fall away as a wave of sand bodily shoved her toward the basket, her eyes widening in confusion as he all but threw her down into it, and her body starting to lurch before his sand wrenched the basket from its riggings and threw it into the fryer.

Listening to her screams and watching her try to spring out of the oil only to be shoved back down by his sand, panic filling her eyes and horror gripping her, he fucked Tayuya harder and harder, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Karura sank into the oil, quickly losing strength, looking in disbelief and terror at her son's expression, the smile he wore as he shoved her down again and again into the fryer, battering her with his sand until she went down and stayed down.

The last thing she ever saw was that smile, that perversely entertained look on her son's face as he fucked his whore and watched his mother die. Karura bitterly wept in the final moments of her life, surrendering to uttermost despair as her body sank for the last time below the oil's surface.

Soon she would be the same as the captives she had bought for her son to cook. She would be nothing but dead, delicious meat.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Longer than CK Ramen but shorter than CK Barbecue. Also less detailed in the cooking, but that's kind of a given with a method like deep frying...
> 
> As an aside, the characters and method were chosen almost completely through the use of an online randomizer, which produced Hanabi, Tamaki, Tayuya out of the young girls Karura, Karura out of the grown women, and deep-fried out of a few different possible foods/methods.
> 
> Naruko was included just because, and Gaara to give it a darkly interesting angle. Karura now probably regrets spoiling her baby boy quite so much, haha...
> 
> Next dolcett one shot I do may or may not be a Fairy Tail one, depending on inspiration and stuff.
> 
> Updated: 11-24-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


End file.
